


Why not Me?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean doesn't want to think it, but he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** don't own-don't sue
> 
> reviews make me happy!!~

I don't like to think it. 

 

But I do. . .all the time. Why not me? Why did Sam have to leave and fall in love with someone else?

 

Why did Sam have to find peace and happiness with someone else? 

 

Why not me?

 

I hate watching Sam grieve for her, watching him spend sleepless nights moaning her name, when I wish he was moaning mine.

 

I hate thinking it, but I always do.

 

It's only until after I saved his life from a vengeful spirit, him leaning up against me, gasping for breath into my shoulder do I realize why his love isn't meant for me.

 

It's my job to stand on the sidelines, to watch and protect, to silently love and lust, to guide him to better things.

 

But as I patch him up and send him away to think of others, I still can't stop thinking. 

 

Why not me?


End file.
